


you're pretty if the sun don't shine

by agent_of_marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self Confidence Issues, Violence, Work In Progress, bad relationships, brock is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_marvel/pseuds/agent_of_marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What other reason would Bucky have to be at the library other than to study? It's not like he only goes there everyday to steal glances at the blonde who works behind the counter, right? That would just be ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what I've been working on! the second chapter should be up soon because i've got a head start on it! also there will be violence later on in the story hence the 'graphic depictions of violence' warning
> 
> id also like to thank Flybynightgirl for reading through this and helping me edit it!

Political books. Who, in their right mind, would willingly read a book about politics? Bucky just doesn’t understand why anyone would want to learn more about these types of things. Yet, here he is in all his glory, nose stuck in a book about politics in the Political book section of the library.

Why, you might ask, is Bucky Barnes tucked away in the Political book section?

Well the answer is simple really. It’s because the Political book section has the best view of the library’s front desk.

And ‘best view of the library’s front desk’ easily translated to ‘best view of the hottie working behind said desk’.

Bucky groaned and threw the stupid book back on a random shelf, running a hand roughly through his hair.

“What that fuck is wrong with you, Barnes? You’ve asked out boys before, this kid is no different.” He reminds himself, aloud.

But, boy is he wrong. Steve Rogers is different. He is completely different. And Bucky knew that too.

“Fuck.” He cursed and leaned against a wall opposite the bookshelf, digging his phone out of his pocket.

“How’d it go?” Natasha chirped enthusiastically over the line.

“Shitty, I’m still waiting for the right time to go up to him.” Bucky huffed out a breath.

“Aka, Barnes is hiding between bookshelves.” Tony’s chimed in.

Bucky rolled his eyes, Nat knows he hated being on speaker phone. “Shut up Stark, I’m not hiding… I’m thinking.”

“What is there to think about Bucky! You’ve been pining over the guy for a month now! You go to the library every Wednesday and Thursday to ‘study’. And you can’t tell, but I put air quotes around the word study!”

“Tony’s right Bucky, just ask the kid out, it’s no big deal.”

Oh, but it is a big deal. It’s the biggest deal.

Steve Rogers is notorious for being the sweetest and nicest guy around campus. Everyone loves him. Bucky’s pretty sure that anyone who has come into contact with Steve Rogers ends up falling in love with the guy somehow.

And what’s not to love? His smile is always big and sincere, his blonde hair is always perfectly teased, and don’t even get Bucky started on the guy's voice. It’s deep and warm and sounds like home feels. Also, though the guy may be physically small, he makes up for it in big ways. He’s constantly volunteering and helping out around campus.

So all in all, Steve Rogers is perfect and Bucky Barnes has no possible way of ever having a chance with him.

Bucky’s snapped back into reality when he realized that he’s been staring at Steve for over a minute, totally not paying attention to Nat and Tony giving him some shit advice, and Steve was looking right back at him, smiling.

And then, somehow, Bucky and Steve hold eye contact for another twenty seconds before his brain kicks in and he thinks to smile back at the blonde. And then he hauls ass down the aisle, out of sight of the blonde.

“Fuck, guys I’ll call you back.” He hangs up the phone and quickly tried to find the closest exit out of the library.

 

“I can never go back there,” Bucky declared, taking another swig of his beer and throwing two more poker chips into the center of the table.

“You’re so overdramatic. Oh boo hoo, you smiled at the guy.” Clint snorted, “Uh, yea I fold.”

“You guys don’t understand, it wasn’t even a good smile. It was the kind of smile you give your aunt when she asks what you plan on doing with your life. And I’m with Clint, I fold.”

Tony looked around the room, evaluated his cards, looked at Natasha, and placed his cards face down on the table. “A: I fold and B: Barnes, get your head out of your ass, it literally couldn’t have been that bad. Remember what happened to me the first time I asked Pepper out?”

Bucky laughed, “Yea, you were all mister swag and she turned you down flat!”

“Exactly Bucky, and you’re actually a cool guy, so there is no reason why Steve wouldn’t say yes.” Nat chimed in and laid her five cards out on the table for the other three guys to see. “I don’t see why you guys keep folding when you know I’m shit at poker.”

In her hand was a mix of suits and numbers. All three boys groaned in unison and Natasha pulled the pile of chips towards her, laughing as she did. 

 

After a few more rounds of poker, beer and Bucky mostly disagreeing with every encouraging thing his friends had to say about Steve, he said his goodbyes and left to go his campus apartment.

He made his way back slowly, letting the quiet of night calm him down as he walked across campus. As much as he hated to admit it, Tony, Clint and Natasha were right. Steve is just a plain guy. Asking him out should be a piece of cake.

So the second Bucky rolled into bed, he made a promise to himself.

He was going to ask Steve Rogers out on a date if it killed him.

 

The next morning, Bucky found himself in the used DVD section, looking for a stupid movie from the 90’s that he could use as white noise when studying.

Every so often he’d look up, across the main floor, and see Steve, smiling and talking with people who were at the library to actually get things done.

He bit the inside of his lip when he found a movie and slowly made his way over to the counter. Bucky took a deep breath in and stepped up in front of Steve.

“Hi, find what you’re looking for?” Steve asked, and dear lord his voice was like gold. Bucky had to bit his lip to keep him from getting lost in hearing it.

“Uh, yea.” He paused, placing the movie, The X-Files, on the counter.

Steve looked at the movie then back at Bucky, “Great choice. Bucky, right? I love that show.” He smiled.

Oh god, he is gorgeous.

Bucky smiled right back, this time, with a smile almost as lovely as Steve’s, “Uh, yea, Bucky Barnes. Your name’s Steve, right?”

Steve nodded and pointed to the nametag on his shirt, “Last time I checked, it was.” He laughed and it made Bucky want to die.

Bucky smiled again, clearing his throat before continuing, “But, uh, my younger sister, Becca, loves it. I promised her I’d watch the movie.”

“Well, your sister's got great taste.” Steve scanned the bar code on the back of the case, 

“Got your student ID?”

Bucky nodded and took out his wallet, handing Steve the ID card.

“So, I was wondering if sometime, when you’re not busy or something, if you would want to get some coffee?” He said it so fast it almost didn’t register that he said anything at all.  
Steve hesitated a minute before biting his lip and swiping Bucky’s ID, handing both the movie and card back to Bucky.

“That sounds really great, but I’m kind of in a relationship.” He trailed off looking at his hands.

Well shit.

Bucky blushed, furiously.

Fuck.

“Oh, uh, well.. sorry then. Thanks for the movie.” He grabbed the movie and was out side in thirty seconds flat.

He ran out the door so fast he failed to realize that he left his student ID on the counter.

 

“Nat, it was a total disaster.” Bucky ran a hand over his face and chugged another can of beer. “I was completely uncool and I can never go back there.”

“Stop being a baby. You need to go back there and get you ID. Grow up, pal.” Nat rolled her eyes, comfortably resting on Bucky’s couch with her feet on his lap.

“Nope, I’ll buy a new one.”

“You’re going to spend thirty dollars on a piece of plastic when you can just go to the library and get the one you already have?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yup.”

“James Barnes, you are being the biggest baby ever.”

“Yup.” He got up off the couch and walked over to the fridge to grab two more beers.

It was pointless even trying to cope in any other way with what happened. Talking about it made him want to either smack his head against the wall or curl up in embarrassment, while drinking about it just made him feel less like a total asshat. At least for a little while.

 

Meanwhile, across campus, Steve Rogers and his friends were marathoning The X-Files on Netflix. After the current episode the three of them were watching ended, Steve cleared his throat, “So, um, I got asked out today.”

Sam, who conveniently happened to be drinking water, almost choked, while Peggy’s eyes went wide as she squealed.

“By who?” Sam asked, smiling.

“Bucky Barnes.” Steve said sheepishly.

“Well, what did you say?” Peggy asked, mouth going a mile a minute.

Steve looked between his two very eager friends and blushed, “That I was seeing someone.” He paused and ran his hands through his hair, “Kinda.”

Sam groaned and Peggy threw a pillow at him.

“Hey! It’s not a lie.”

“Yes it is! You and Brock broke up last month Steve!” Sam stated, like Steve needed reminding.

“Well, Sam and I hope you broke up..” Peggy trailed off, practically glaring at Steve.

“I mean, we did, but he came by last week with a card and some pizza.” Steve’s eyes were on his hands the whole time he said this. He knew that his friends would be upset, so why make himself feel even worse by seeing the disappointment on their faces?

“So it’s not official?” Sam asked and Steve shook his head. “I mean, no not really.”

Peggy smirked and hit Steve on the arm, “Then at least give yourself the chance with who ever asked you out.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to ‘give myself a chance’, Peg. I’m happy with Brock.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes, “At least tell me you let the guy who asked you out down easy?”

Steve laughed nervously, “He didn’t really give me the chance to. He ran out of the library so fast he left his student ID on the counter.”

Peggy’s smile was up and running again, “Here’s your chance to let the kid down easy! Go return his ID to him!”

“Yeah, that’ll work. ‘Hey sorry for totally ruining your day today, didn’t mean to do that to you in the school library in front of all these people. Also, here’s your ID, lets be friends.’ Sounds great, Peg.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “Doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

“Yeah! I think you should do it, might make a new friend! You never know. You deserve it, Steve.”

 

Really though, it’s not as if Steve didn’t wanna give Bucky a chance, he did, oh god did he want to. He kind of just felt obligated to put Brock first. Brock was Steve’s first when it came to, well, anything. 

Don’t get him wrong, Steve thought Bucky was the hottest thing since ever. Who wouldn’t want to go out with someone like Bucky? But that’s not the question Steve can’t stop asking himself. No, the real question here is, why would someone like Bucky want to go out with someone like Steve? He was a short guy with skinny arms and asthma. He considered himself lucky that Bucky even decided to talk to him, let alone ask him out. 

Steve just rolled his eyes and shook his hands, hoping to calm his nerves. Because, Peggy was right, Bucky needed his ID and Steve being on the front steps of the student apartments had nothing to do with the fact that Steve felt Bucky deserved an apology of some sort. 

Steve quickly opened his wallet to make sure the ID was in there, so he didn’t walk all this way for nothing. Not like he would've minded though. Forgetting the ID would just give him another chance to talk to Bucky. He took a deep breath in and pressed the buzzer labeled as ‘Bucky Barnes’ and waited.

“Hello?” A female voice came through the speaker.

“Yeah, hi my name is Steve? I’m looking for Bucky Barnes? I have his ID.” Steve bit his lip and waited for someone to speak again.

“Uh, yea, come on up.” A buzzer went off signifying that the front door was now unlocked and Steve could go in. 

Bucky’s apartment was number 212, so Steve opted for the stairs. And once at the door of ominous apartment 212, he knocked twice, and a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a slightly tipsy, very flushed Bucky Barnes.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Steve spoke, “I wanted to say sorry for earlier today, that was kind of rude of me and I have your ID.” He held out the ID for Bucky to take.

But Bucky didn’t take it. No, instead he laughed.

Why the fuck was he laughing.

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one that made an ass of myself in public! You had every right to turn me down.” Bucky laughed and reached for his ID, shoved it in his pocket and moved aside, signaling Steve to come into the apartment.

“Well, I felt like, I don’t know, you looked upset and I felt bad.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

Bucky leaned back against the door, “Dude, I wasn’t expecting you to say no. I just think that high and mighty of myself, I guess. But thanks for coming by to give me my ID. Honestly I was just gonna leave it there because I was so embarrassed. If I wasn’t tipsy right now my friend Natasha would probably be out here doing all the talking.” 

Bucky smiled to himself and Steve couldn’t help but smile as well, because damn was Bucky’s smile perfect.

“But, look, I can’t believe I’m about to ask this, but how about you take me up on that date, but we go out for coffee as friends with other friends?” Bucky laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

Steve bit his lip and didn’t even have to think about it. “Sure.” He smiled, “I’d like that.” 

He gave Bucky his number, a goodbye, and left the apartment smiling, even though it was a too cold out to be smiling, because Peggy was right, he deserved this. 

And the second Steve left; Natasha was in Bucky’s living room staring at Bucky who had a big dopey grin on his face.

“Someone’s happy.” She smiled and sat on the couch.

“Ya know, Nat. I’m totally fine with being friends with the guy. So yea, I’m pretty happy.”

He sat down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. “You deserve to be happy, Bucky.”

And he knew she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brocks a douche and Bucky and Steve talk about starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT THE SECOND CHAPTER DONE  
> like i know i have that other story and i got three chapters up in one day but thats because i was really on a roll and i know this is a bit short but hey, more soon trust meeee

Bucky’s phone buzzed in his pocket for probably the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes of class. He could feel Clint glaring at him from behind but ignored it and opened the new text from Steve.

_it’s not that i’m addicted to starbucks, i just happen to spend most of my paycheck there_

Bucky smiled to himself and typed back.

_pretty sure that counts as an obsession, at least dude_

God he was so happy, it was disgusting. Just texting Steve and getting to know the kid made him giddy as fuck and Nat, Tony, and Clint really hated it. But, as Tony pointed out, they hated it more when Bucky was constantly bitching about not having the nerve to even talk to Steve. So they’ll gladly take grossly happy Bucky over annoying sad Bucky any day. 

And really thinking about it, Bucky doesn’t think he’s been this genuinely smiley in a long time. He’s been happy, of course. He is happy. Why wouldn’t he be? He has the great friends, goes to a great school and has an amazing family whom he loves. But Bucky can’t really recall a time when getting a text from someone made his stomach knot up, and he kinda loves the feeling. Steve may be seeing someone but that doesn’t mean Bucky can’t have a little crush on his new friend. 

Right?

 

“So, Steve what do you think?” Peggy asked, kicking his leg under the lunch table to get his attention.

The two of them did this every week. Wednesday after Steve’s three-hour art class and Peggy’s history class, the two would meet up for lunch at the dinner just off campus. Most of the people that went and worked there where students from their school. That’s the best thing about their school, honestly. The campus is scattered over the town so the time it takes Steve to walk from his dorm to the CVS is the same amount of time it takes him to get to his classes.

It’s also where the two like to catch up every week for lunch. Even though they see each other constantly, they both enjoy the little down time they have together.

Steve’s attention was brought back to the brunette sitting across from him, “I’m sorry, what were you saying Peg?”

She smiled and stifled a laugh in her hand, “You haven’t been paying any attention to my project idea!” 

“I’m so sorry Peggy! I really didn’t mean to, I was thinking about how I have to find someone to draw and then Bucky texted me and-“

“Ah ha! It is Bucky!” She balled up napkin and threw it at his face and laughed more.

It’s not that Steve meant to ignore her, but Bucky was a really interesting person to talk to. Texting him was as easy as drawing, which for Steve, came naturally. It felt normal and it made him happy. 

And besides, Steve hasn’t felt this sure about a friendship since he met Sam and Peggy back in middle school. So he was letting himself be a bit selfish. Nothing wrong with that.

“So what if it is?” He bit his lip and sat back in his chair. “Nothing wrong with texting a friend.”

Peggy hummed in agreement and took a sip of her lemonade. Steve knew where she was going with this. He could read her like a book, and that look on her face said, ‘well if he can get you to smile just from a stupid text just let me know when the wedding is’. God she was so weird.

“Well, you seem happy talking to him, as a friend, then I’m happy you’re happy.” She crossed her arms over her chest, lips pursed like she was proving a point.

Steve chewed at his lip, “It’s not like I’m not happy with Brock..”

“Steven Rogers, do not get me started on this again.” 

“Here we go again, Peggy’s list of reasons as to why I shouldn’t date Brock Rumlow.” Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Peggy managed to add a new thing on to this list whenever she brought it up, which was often. And yes, Steve is happy talking to Bucky and being friends with him, but it’s not like Brock didn’t make him happy. Brock loved him, and Steve loved Brock. Sure, the two had their fights and what not, but Steve was happy. 

Most of the time.

“Yes, here we go again.” She cleared her throat and sat up straight. “He’s rude to you, he’s rude to me, he thinks he can fix anything he’s done wrong with some flowers and a stupid pick up line, he’s a total jackass to Sam, he treats your artwork like it’s not important… need I go on?”

Steve ran both of his hands over his face, because, sadly, she’s wrong. “Look, he’s a great guy Peg, you just need to give him a chance! And he loves my art.” 

Sure it took a while for Brock to appreciate Steve’s art but now he has a few pieces of Steve’s art hanging in his apartment. Sure Steve was the one that got them framed, and hung them but Brock did like them. 

Peggy opened her mouth to say something only to close it again and purse her lips, “Speak of the absolute devil himself.” 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows then turned around and sees none other than Brock walking up the sidewalk towards Peggy and him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit upset that Brock was going to sit with them. 

Steve turned back around and huffed out a breath, “Be nice.”

Brock came up behind Steve and rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder “Hey Stevie, Peg,” He nodded and the two and smiled, “can I join you guys?”

Steve, who was about to suggest that he pull up a chair, was beat to doing anything by Peggy, who stood up abruptly and tugged her bag over her shoulder.

“Actually I was just leaving.” She began to walk in the opposite direction of the two when she turned her head around and threw back a “Bye Steve.” Then sauntered out of sight. 

Brock furrowed his eyebrows and sat in the now empty chair. “I don’t get why she doesn’t like me. What’s not to like? I’m adorable!” 

Steve chuckled and took another sip of water while Brock continued, “What I really don’t get, is why a chick that hot is always with someone like you.”

Steve choked on his water. 

“What?” Oh, well that hurt, that really hurt.

“I don’t mean it like that babe, you know I don’t,” Brock flashed a smile, “I mean, dating me alone makes you cute. Hanging with her doesn’t make you any cuter. Only I make you cuter.” 

Steve bit his lip, because this is what Peggy meant. He always knew what she was talking about when she said how bad Brock was. It’s not like she was wrong, because he could be a bit harsh at times, but he never really meant it. But that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“Oh, well.. I guess so, but I think I’m pretty cute on my own.” He tried laughing it off and smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Nah, you’re cutest with me.”

He loved being with Brock. Honest. On a good day, Brock would treat him like royalty and tell Steve the things he really loves about him. Flowers with dinner and a movie, then maybe they’d head back to his apartment and, you know, make out. But most days, like today, Brock would just say things that he would pass off as nothing, and Steve would act like it didn’t hurt. But it did, it always did. But he stayed because he loved Brock and Brock made him happy.

Most of the time.

And he did make Steve smile.

Some of the time. 

“C’mon Stevie, admit it, I make you the cutest.”

He just nodded along and took another sip of water.

 

Steve felt his phone buzz on his desk, so he put his pencil down and picked it up, trying to force his smile away when he read the name. 

_so what are ur plans for tonight???_

_trying to figure out who to draw for this project, tis very hard:((_

_what do you have to do?_

_I have to draw someone, but I can’t find anyone a) willing to do it bc it takes a while and b) the right person_

Steve went back to his home work while he waited Bucky to text him back, and honestly, he realized that he got antsy when it took Bucky more than a few minutes. He ran a hand through his hair because he obviously just wants to make a good impression on Bucky. That makes perfect sense, right?

_how about that friend of urs, peggy is it? shes gorgeous!! she’d probably be the most attractive person you can find to draw!_

And for some reason, Bucky calling Peg gorgeous hurt a bit. Maybe more than a bit. 

_we can’t redraw people, and trust me, knowin peg is that beautiful, iv’e already drawn her:)_

 

On the other side of campus in the library sit’s Bucky Barnes, who typed something out, then deleted it, then typed something out again only to delete it, again.

“Dude, fucking type something and send it I can’t deal with the click click of your key board right now.” Clint snapped at him, gaining the attention of a few others around them.

Bucky mumbles an apology and quickly types out what he wants to say and hits send before he has time to delete it.

 

Back in Steve’s dorm, his phone buzzes. He opens the text and has to reread it a few times, not knowing how to respond or how to feel. 

_how about you draw me._

God, would Steve love to draw Bucky. In a total platonic perspective, of course, Bucky is all sorts of beautiful. From his tanned skin, to his shaggy brown hair. And lord, Steve can’t forget the guys face because it is beautiful. Not to mention his smile and how cute he was when he was flustered when he asked Steve out and-

No. 

“Bucky is a friend, Steve, you are dating Brock.”

Steve sighs and types out a response before putting his homework away and climbing into bed. 

_sure! ill give you the details over lunch tomorrow?? text you in the morning on where we can get lunch, night_

 

Bucky can’t stop smiling and silently cheering to himself. Fuck, was he pumped for tomorrow.

_okay:) night steve_


End file.
